


Perfect Woman

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Freeform, Horror, Horrorterrors - Freeform, fem!Aoba, fem!Clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That light, melodic voice rained down the dark corridors, warning Aoba of her doom as much as the scratches on her skin.</p><p>Haunting Ground!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done freeform in a while, and since my life is suddenly getting very depressing very fast, I decided to make something dark. Given that, know that I did no editing on this and just wrote then hit publish. Tread with caution (in case the material didn't make you wary already). 
> 
> Idea based on one of my favorite survival horror games. See the end notes to see more about it. Don't wanna spoil the effect *shrugs* Nevertheless, hope you enjoy.

Her lungs were on fire from running through endless stone corridors. But no matter how much her body protested, she was on autopilot. She had to get somewhere far away, somewhere she could be safe. But trapped in the cold and dark, there was no place for her to be safe. From time to time, her sweaty hands rattled on locked door knobs desperately before moving on in a hurry. She tripped on a staircase once, skinning her palms when she tried to catch herself.

“Nngh!” Aoba tried to ignore the pain, but her body seemed to have reached its limit after running so much. Legs numb and shaking, she curled up on the staircase, examining her palms. Only flesh wounds; she’d be fine.

A small creature with dark-blue fur padded up in front of her, panting. Two little paws placed themselves over Aoba’s fingers, pushing her hands down so that a pink tongue could lick at her wounds. The caring gesture soothed Aoba greatly, her eyes tearing up in gratitude. How this little dog - “Ren” read the nametag - managed to keep up with its short legs was beyond her. She supposed it had to do with the fact that it was robotic.

“I’m sorry, Ren,” Aoba said breathlessly. She opened up her arms, scooping up the dog and cradling him to her heaving chest. “Do...do you think we’re okay now?”

Ren’s ears perked up, as if trying to affirm it. He crawled up to her shoulder, still panting until he let loose a low growl. Aoba’s blood ran cold. How? She had run so far, had reached her limit from exerting herself to the maximum!

And still? Aoba’s whole body shook now. When her pursuer was not human either, there was little she could do to escape she supposed.

The sound of glass dragging on the stone floor scratched unpleasantly in the distance. The more Aoba sat there, frozen, the sooner she heard footsteps accompanying it.

Aoba managed to crawl her way up to an open alcove before finally pushing herself to her feet. In it was a table, a wardrobe, and a few sofas, as well as a fireplace. There were two doors on the other side, but a voice eerily echoed in dissonance with the scraping. She didn’t have the time to see if the doors were locked, only to be trapped.

Aoba held Ren a little tighter, wondering if she should run back down the hallway when her eyes fell onto the wardrobe. Wasting no time, Aoba tried the knob, exhaling in pure relief when the door opened. She rustled in between the hanging coats smelling of must and closed the door.

Inside the tight space, Aoba was aware of her blood rushing in her ears. Her knees still shook and her thighs throbbed, but at least her breath had returned to her a bit. Ren hadn’t stopped growling and Aoba kissed the top of his head, smothering her nose into his fur. “Shh, shh, boy,” she soothed.

Ren quieted down, but there still seemed to be a deep rumbling in his belly. Aoba continued to nuzzle into him, grateful for the comfort he brought. She never thought she’d discover a companion in this wretched castle, but ever since she found him, Ren had been faithful to Aoba. Despite his size, he succeeded in distracting and attacking her pursuer whenever she came near. Even though he was made of gears and circuits, he was as loyal as a real dog. There was not a doubt in Aoba’s mind that she would’ve already been caught and killed if it weren’t for Ren being with her.

Footsteps shuffled up the stairs. Aoba’s heart beat faster in time with the increasing volume of her pursuer’s singing as she got closer.

“ _I clip your wings so you won’t_ …” The singing voice was in the room now. Light and melodic. That voice had entranced Aoba at first, beguiled her into thinking the woman in the tattered (and bloody, Aoba now recalled) maid uniform would be her friend. That Clear could help her out of this nightmare she woke up in. That was before her personality seemed to change, and Aoba narrowly escaped being killed multiple times.

In Clear’s hand being dragged around was a large piece of glass, a remnant from the window she had broken. Aoba remembered the event visibly; that smooth, kind face distorting upon gazing at its reflection, and then…

“ _Have you noticed it yet, Miss? I am not human_.”

“Miss?” Clear was motionless in the alcove. Aoba pressed a hand to her mouth to calm herself, sinking just a little bit deeper into the coats.

Aoba had noticed it. The unnatural shade of pink of Clear’s eyes, her snow-white hair and flawless skin. When she was too close, Aoba could swear she heard ticking and whirring inside her, like under her skin laid a network of circuitry and clockwork. Looking at Ren later, the thought crossed Aoba’s mind - _Clear too might be an artificial being_.

And Clear was not happy being different from Aoba.

 _Because of that, she wants my_ … Aoba’s hand slid down her body, brushing protectively below her belly. Clear had grabbed her there before, and Aoba knew there were nail marks scratched onto her skin now. However, that glass could do a lot more damage than nails.

 _I don’t want to die, I don’t want to be ripped open, please leave me alone, I didn’t do anything!_ Aoba closed her eyes, willing herself to become shadow to blend into the darkness of the wardrobe.

The glass started scraping against the floor again. Aoba couldn’t tell when it was getting farther away or closer. Clear called out for her, sometimes resuming her song again. But then her tone would hitch and a wild bark of laughter would erupt from her, wrecking her beautiful voice. There was a crash. Aoba surmised the table had flipped over, but still she pressed her face to Ren, calming both of them from the sudden noise.

_Please leave, go away, go away go away go away…!_

There was a click and a creaking of wood. Aoba blinked. One of the doors had been unlocked. Judging from the fading scratch of glass, Clear had left, closing the door behind her.

Aoba couldn’t believe it. Could she allow herself to? Her expression slowly relaxed, her body uncurling from its hunched state. She waited for a few seconds, letting her breath escape a little louder. Her ears strained, but nothing.

Mad with relief, Aoba pushed the wardrobe door open and peeked out. The table was on its side on the floor, slightly scratched up. Other than that, the room was the same, and eerily empty.

“We did it, Ren.” Aoba stepped quietly out of the wardrobe, brushing off some of the dust from her sleeves and Ren’s fur. As soon as she was done though, Ren started growling again.

Before Aoba could even react, a distressed scream broke the air, nearly rattling the door. Aoba had heard that scream before. Every time Clear saw her reflection, when they ran past windows and mirrors, Clear would let out a terrifying shriek like her face was the most terrifying thing she had seen. Aoba never stayed long when that happened, but seconds later the crash of shattering glass followed, and Clear would pursue her with renewed bloodlust.

Which meant-

_CRASH!_

“...N-no…”

Without thinking, Aoba stumbled back into the wardrobe, managing to even out her panicked breathing just as the door Clear left in tore open again.

“Miss, pretty please tell me where you are.” Clear’s voice was strained, and for a fleeting instant Aoba thought she had been found. The glass scratched, and the ghost of Clear’s nails ran beneath Aoba’s belly again.

Her eyes welled up with tears. She sank further inside, but with dismay her back was already pressed to the back of the wardrobe already.

A shadow passed over the crack in between the wardrobe’s doors. Aoba felt bloodless.

The door opened, and a hand reached between the coats to snatch Ren away from her. Aoba yelled out for her companion as he was thrown aside but was then yanked out by her collar.

Her nose pressed against Clear’s, forced to look in the dark pink blur of her eyes.

“Please don’t!”

"Miss, you must stop running. Only I can save you, our princess.” Clear’s voice was devoid of emotion, even with a smile wide on her face. She pressed Aoba onto the wall, and the tip of the glass was pointed where Clear had scratched her.

“No, please! Please!” Aoba cried out when her hair was pulled, forcing her head back.

Clear let out a tiny chuckle. The glass tore through the thin fabric of Aoba’s skirt easily, getting to the flesh and piercing it. Aoba screamed, wriggling her hips and body to get away, but the stab only punctured her more deeply.

(Blood.)

Aoba was shaking and crying. Clear’s chuckle had escalated to high-pitched laughing, sounding as if the act was giving her the highest form of ecstasy. Clear yanked the glass out and raised it. When it came down again, Aoba begged her to stop. Again. Red was pooling the ground. Again. Clear’s laughter overpowered Aoba’s screaming. Again. Aoba started choking on her own blood.

(Flesh.)

“Aaah...ah, ah…mm...ahahaha….haha...ahahahaHAHAHAHA!” When Aoba laid motionless on the ground, Clear’s nails dug her open, blood dying her hands and flecking all over her ruined dress and her face. And when she reached her prize, Clear hugged it to her chest, continuing to shake with pleasure. Yes. Yes she could feel it already. Pleasure.

 ** _Inside me_**.

(Woman.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, story time for those that don't know Haunting Ground: it's a survival horror game about a young woman named Fiona Belli who spends the course of the game trying to escape the castle she's trapped in and avoiding its inhabitants. One is a maid, who is an artificial being and thinks she needs to rip out Fiona's uterus to be like a "real woman". So I sat here thinking, "Wow. Dark Clearao material there." My thinking here is that Clear here actually really likes Aoba, but she knows Aoba will be mistreated by the others if she doesn't do something. So she'd rather kill Aoba herself, become a "real woman" like she's always wanted, and it's a win-win situation to her.
> 
> (Also Fiona has a canine companion, thus Ren was able to be here :D)
> 
> A lot of what Clear does is borrowed from Daniella's (the maid) actions, so as you can imagine she's very interesting to say the least. She's also the only character to have given me repeated nightmares... But I love this game so goddamn much, 10/10 would totes recommend if you're good with that stuff.


End file.
